White Diamond
White Diamond is a Homeworld Gem and the leader of the Great Diamond Authority that rules over the Gem race. She holds supreme authority over all Gems, including her fellow Diamonds, and is seen as a being beyond the rest of her kind. White Diamond hadn't left the Gem Homeworld in eons and remained secluded inside her ship until she left Homeworld to help Steven Universe heal the corrupted Gems. After she had taken control of the Crystal Gems along with Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond, Steven had to change her mind. She made her debut in "Legs From Here to Homeworld". Appearance White Diamond is shown to be about a head taller than her fellow Diamonds. She has white skin, white spiky hair in a shape similar to a star pentagon, diamond-shaped white pupils with large and full black eyelashes and black fingernails. Her body constantly radiates a bright light which, along with her ship's brightness, probably makes her gemstone barely visible while her other features are visible because they're either black or have black outlines. A drawing by Rebecca Sugar reveals the obscured details, as does the Hot Topic T-shirt and the episode "Change Your Mind". Her gemstone is located on her forehead and is a side view of a round-cut diamond. White Diamond wears a long translucent white dress that reaches the floor and slit up both sides to her thighs, having shoulder pads. She also wears a cape with black and gray stripes that is lined with glimmering diamond and star designs, as well as a pair of intricately detailed dress sandals with high heels. A flashback in "Your Mother and Mine" shows that she had pointy fingers but no fingernails and there was no cape attached to her arms. Personality White is described as being difficult and has a temper that can take a while to cool down: She appeared both calm and understanding during her first meeting with Steven, greeting him (as Pink Diamond) warmly despite his appearance bearing no resemblance to how Pink Diamond actually looked. However, White is curt and dismissive, interrupting Steven whenever he tries to speak to her, and then immediately sends him away to another room without warning as soon as she is done. She treats the entire affair with the Earth, the Rebellion, Pink's faked shattering and absence for the last 6,000 years with a mixture of patronization and nonchalance, remarking it all being simply one of "Pink's games" and asks Steven (as Pink) if he "had fun" and "got it out of his system." According to Yellow Diamond, White never leaves her ship and never lets anyone in few cases or incidents (such as Pink/Steven's return to Homeworld), so it may be possible that she is a bit reclusive. According to Blue Diamond, she has no sense of humor, being furious of Pink for naming a batch of Pyrite "fool's gold". Despite this, White has a certain soft spot for Pink, joining the other Diamonds in Blue's Pool Chamber to play games such as guessing what song Pink was singing underwater. It is displayed in "Change Your Mind" that White Diamond is an arrogant perfectionist, making the other gems better by generously "removing their flaws". When she took control of the Crystal Gems, she told Steven that "there is nothing to hinder her white light sparkling through them" and saying that they are now "perfect". White Diamond has strict expectations on the way other Gems should behave, causing an immense pressure that Yellow Diamond says could "crack a Gem." She takes this obsession so far that she breaks down after she becomes emotional, going as far as saying emotions are a flaw. This reveals her biggest flaw/fear: atelophobia. Abilities White Diamond possesses standard Gem abilities, but since she is a Diamond, her abilities are expected to be much greater than other Gems. Since both Yellow and Blue Diamond showed fear of her, it could be concluded that she is much more powerful than the other Diamonds are. Unique Abilities Aura Projection: The Diamonds can project an aura around them that they can control, either radiating it from their entire bodies or emitting it from specific parts of their bodies such as their hands. White's aura was shown around her hand as a solid white corona-like flare around it. Not much has been shown of her aura, but she used it during the Diamonds' final attack against the Crystal Gems. * Corruption Induction: Though the attack was meant to destroy the Crystal Gems, White, Yellow and Blue's collective powers instead corrupted every single remaining Gem on Earth. ** Corruption Reversal: Along with Pink/Steven, Yellow and Blue, White has the ability to reverse the effects of the Corrupting Light on Gems. The four reversed the corruption using the water of Rose's Fountain in "Change Your Mind". * Mind Control: By zapping another Gem's gemstone with a white ray of light, White Diamond removes that Gem's color, turning it into a gray that then spreads out from the gemstone, controlling the affected Gem. Controlled Gems generally mimic her movements, speech, and possibly state (her blush spread to all under her control), though White can command them to perform specific actions or say certain things. Once released, Gems are disoriented and appear to have no memory of what happened or what they did whilst they were controlled: A controlled Pearl was still able to draw her (also colorless) Gem Weapon to fight Connie, but it is unclear if this is the Gem's individual weapon or a facsimile. A weakened emotional state may disrupt White's control, as it was undone when she realised a flaw on herself that Steven exposed and blushed in "Change Your Mind". It is unclear if this was a deliberate action on White's part, or an unconscious reaction. White Diamond states that controlling other Gems involves "shining her light through them" and that she doesn't want to "spread herself too thin", implying a possible limit to the number of Gems she can control at any given time. The ray can be blocked by Pink Steven's Shield. ** Power Bestowal: When White Diamond takes control of a Gem, they can gain access to new abilities, such as transportation via a white bubble, intangibility, and can project her controlling light from their eyes. Gemology * (White) Diamond is a traditional birthstone for April, the zodiacal stone for Aries and Taurus and the tenth and sixtieth anniversary stone, also being the traditional stone on an engagement ring. * Diamonds have a Mohs hardness of 10 and are considered the hardest minerals on Earth, being able to cut glass cleanly. * Diamonds are formed in about 35 countries. South Africa, Russia and Botswana are the main producers of diamonds while Australia produces most of the industrial diamond. They are also found in India, Russia, Siberia, Brazil, China, Canada and the United States. * Diamonds are formed at high temperature and pressure at depths of 140 to 190 kilometers (87 to 118 mi) in the Earth's mantle. Carbon-containing minerals provide the carbon source, and the growth occurs over periods from 1 billion to 3.3 billion years (25% to 75% of the age of the Earth). Diamonds are brought close to the Earth's surface through deep volcanic eruptions by magma, which cools into igneous rocks * Although white is the most commonly occurring color, diamond is available in a veritable plethora of colors, such as red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple, even brown and black. ** Diamond rarely occurs in color-change varieties, which have a different color depending on whether they are viewed in incandescent or natural light. *** Color change diamond is called chameleon diamond * Diamond is a polymorph of the element carbon, and graphite is another. Because of this, diamond only has a chemical formula of Carbon © ** Diamond is one of the few minerals that's only in the native element group. * Diamonds are associated with longevity, balance, clarity, intensity, success, and abundance ** It also brings eternity, purity, and high frequency energy. ** It also is a stone of amplification, including thoughts, strengths, and weaknesses. ** One famous diamond is the Hope Diamond. One of the most famous and valuable jewels in the world. * The powder of a diamond is often used industrially, the small crystals being uses as cutting aid to cut and facet other tough minerals, and saw through metals. ** Diamonds cannot be scratched or cut by anything other than diamond itself. However, if a diamond is pressured just right, it will shatter. Category:A to Z Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Antagonists Category:Diamonds Category:Canon Gems Category:Canon Characters